Storybrooke Talent Show
by srs8288
Summary: The annual talent shows is once again upon us. Will Emma be able to fight her fears and perform? Or will she back out at the last minute because she is afraid of the outcome of her performance? [Swanqueen]
1. Chapter 1

In my head, this is starting two years after Robin chose Marian over Regina and left Storybrooke. Also, Hook Is not in the picture.

Not sure how long this will be but it's been a long time since I've written anything, so bare with me.

* * *

The annual Storybrooke Talent Show came once a year, and it was always a huge deal.

Every year since the curse has been broken, the talent show brought everyone together to show off what skills and talents everyone had. This year is definitely no different. My darling mother was in full force the day of, making sure everything there was perfect and nothing could go wrong. She had been at the schools auditorium since the moment she woke up, and she was not going to let anything happen this year to ruin all of her hard work.

I glanced down at my clammy, shaking hands and tried to steady my heart from beating out of my chest. My nerves have been eating me alive since the moment Snow told me that I had no choice but to do something for the talent show.

I reluctantly pulled my cell phone out of my jacket and dialed Ruby's number and she instantly picked up.

"Hey Em, what's up? You ready for tonight?" she laughs knowing how I nervous I am.

"Rubes... I don't know if I can do this. I mean... hell I've been practicing but what if she doesn't come? What if she's too busy doing something better than going to a lame talent show?" I take a deep breath, "I mean, I know it's not lame and I know that MM really wants me there, but what if I screw up? What if I forget the words? Singing isn't exactly my forte Rubes and you know that. What if I make a fool out of my-"

Ruby cuts her off, "Emma Swan! You are not running away from this. You have been practicing way too hard to just give up on it all because of nerves. She's going to be there. You are going to be awesome. Trust me Em, you got this..."

I sigh. Maybe she's right. Maybe I'm letting my fears control this situation and I'm getting ahead of myself. "I know Rubes, but-"

"No buts Em. You're going to be okay. I'll be there, Henry will be there, hell, even Granny will be there and that says something. She hates these kinds of things."

I laughed. "Thanks Rubes, you're seriously the best. I'll see you later tonight, I gotta go get ready."

We said our goodbyes and I promised Ruby that I would definitely be there, fully prepared. I walked out of the loft and made my way towards the school.

You're probably wondering why I didn't take my bug to the school... My main reason is they I need to clear my head now and try to focus on my main goal of the night. No, I'm not trying to win the talent show or anything like that.

What I'm trying to do tonight, is something much harder. Something that could go terribly wrong, but also could work out in my advantage for once. I actually brought in a little surprise for my song tonight, well actually, it's pretty grand.

As I'm walking and kicking rocks, I'm so lost in my head that I didn't realize I actually walked to Regina's house. Thankfully she wasn't home, which made me even more nervous because that means she's at the auditorium already. I shake my head and try to snap out of it and continue walking.

I make it there in less than 10 minutes and prepare myself for what could possibly be a life changing night, or a horrible dream that I never want to wake up from.

I walk in the double doors, and Henry is there to greet me, handing me a program.

"Hey Ma! You ready for tonight?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be tonight kid..." He saw the hesitation in my voice and hugged me.

"You'll do great Ma! I know she's going to love it. You guys have been getting closer ever since Robin left, and I, for one, am super happy about it!"

I had to laugh at how positive he's being. "Thanks kid... I'm the last to perform so this is gonna be a long night. You do realize that me singing and doing this tonight, could seriously change things?"

"I know. And trust me, I think it'll be worth it." I placed my handle on his shoulder and squeezed. "Love you Henry"

"Love you too Emma. Now go in! It's about to start."

I smile at him and take a seat towards the back. Only three people know I'm actually part of the talent show. My mom, Ruby, and Henry. So this will definitely be a big surprise to everyone.

* * *

After about an hour and a half of everyone doing their "talents", I slip out the door and go backstage to make sure everything is in order. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself, knowing that after Ruby is finished her song on the violin, it would be my turn.

Of course throughout the night, Leroy attempting to tell kid safe versions of his jokes, Henry showing off that he can juggle, David pretending to know how to dance, and Granny rapping to 50 cent, definitely helped calm my nerves and make me relax.

I have no clue if she was sitting in the audience, but I know someone whisked when Henry was up there, and I'm pretty positive that was her cheering him on.

Ruby walks behind the curtain once her set was done and put her hand on my shoulder.

"She's out there Em, and no one knows what or who is next, so just take a few breaths, concentrate on your breathing, and knock their socks off out there."

I grabbed Ruby's hand and placed it over my heart. "I'm so nervous Rubes... It's now or never I guess."

I close my eyes and she brought her hand up to my cheek, "Listen to me Emma, you got this. This is what you've been waiting for. Your chance. Your opportunity to put it all out there. .. Don't run away from this feeling. Let it drive you to put your entire heart into this performance." She wiped a stray tear away and I looked up at her and smiled.

"I got this..." I turn towards the curtain as I hear Belle's voice introducing the next act.

"If I could have your attention please, we have one more performance to go, and I believe we saved the best for last. Allow me to introduce everyone to our next performer... Emma Swan!" Belle calls out while clapping.

Deep breaths Emma, deep breaths...

Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to write that I own nothing of ouat and all that fun stuff in the first chapter. Also, the song in this chapter is Delta Goodrem - Angels In The Room. Listen to it while reading!**

**Thanks for all the support so far!**

* * *

I slowly walked out of the curtain and on stage where I was momentarily blinded by the bright lights. I let my eyes focus for a second before I heard David pushing the grand piano out. I walked over to him and he grabbed my hand while kissing my cheek.

"I'm proud of you for doing this. No matter the outcome, be very proud of yourself. Love is worth the risk..." He whispered in my ear and I looked at him with so much confusion that he smiled at me. "I squeezed it out of your mom while we were loading the piano into here." We both laughed.

"Go get your girl." And he walked off the stage. I closed my eyes once more just remembering to breathe. I opened my eyes and walked over to the piano and situated myself on the bench. The only thought in my mind right now was that she's sitting in that audience, that she is actually here.

The silence of the auditorium was reading until I heard Henry yell, "You got this, Ma!" I heard a couple of people laugh, as I had to chuckle as well. Leave it to Henry to give me that motivation at the perfect timing. I grabbed the microphone and looked out to the crowd.

"As you all I guess can tell, I'm extremely nervous. I have never played in front of a crowd, especially one where there are people that matter to me. Most of you know me as the Savior, still. But I want you all to see me as Emma. So no expectations please. This is nerve wracking as it is..." I hear a couple of laughs.

In that moment, her eyes connected with mine. Her reaction to me being up here is definitely helping me right now. She sends me one of those incredibly sexy smirks, and I instantly smile back shyly. I look down at the piano and I take a deep breath. I hit the first keys and I'm instantly flooded with emotions.

I got this.

_I know there's something here_

_There's more than meets the eye_

_More strange more beautiful_

_Than these words can describe_

_Don't know how i got here_

_The past has come and gone_

_I just know i have found_

_The place my heart belongs_

I take a deep breath and at this point, I see Ruby walking onto the stage with her violin and a chair. She smiles down at me and winks at me. That instantly calms me down and I concentrate on the next verse.

I don't dare to look at the audience. If I do, I know me resolve will crack because I know I will instantly lock eyes with her. And I'm so scared to see what's hidden in her eyes. At one point I hear Mary Margaret squeal and that snaps me out of my thoughts.

Every word that I'm singing has so much emotion in it and I start to tear up. I kept my eyes closed as I got through the next part of the song, putting as much feeling into the words and the notes on the piano.

_And i want to stay_

_I feel safe here in your light_

_This must be what heaven's like_

_Must be angel's in the room tonight_

At this point, Ruby begins playing her violin and making this an even more emotional performance for me. I'm holding the tears back the entire time and I know that if I break that resolve, the floodgates will be open.

For so many years I have watched as everyone found their equal part. After the whole fiasco with Hook and I, I took a step back and realized that I deserve to be happy as well. Don't get me wrong, Hook treated me well but there was never that spark. There was no romance and there was definitely no real love. Hook was always that safe option.

When it came to my heart, only one person knew how to keep it beating a mile a minute. Granted, she never knew of my true feelings, but throughout the years, there was always flirting. We became close once Robin left and I was there to pick up the pieces. Never romantically, but I was always there supporting her and helping her to move on.

Wanna know the sad truth of all of this? I've been in love with her since she tried to kill me with that apple turnover. That's when I knew that she was an incredibly passionate woman who loved dearly and gave it her all. That was a 'duh' moment to me though remembering why she initially enacted the curse.

She's always loved with every fiber of her being. As frightening as that is to some people, that made me incredibly jealous because no one has ever loved or cared about me that much.

She is the **one** I've been looking and waiting for.

_So much here in this world_

_I'll never understand_

_I'll have to learn to trust_

_I'll do the best i can_

_All the mistakes i've made_

_The wrong turns on this road_

_Have only led me to your arms_

_And all i know_

At this point, the tears are flowing freely down my cheeks. Normally I would never be seen crying in public, but I couldn't stop. And I didn't care.

I took another deep breath knowing that I only have one verse left and my world could possibly come crashing down. One more deep breath and I finally look out into the audience, only to see her eyes tightly shut, taking in all the words. I keep my eyes on her until she opens her glassy eyes and stares right back at me. I can't turn away now and knowing that we have this connection, I start singing the last verse without tearing my eyes away from her.

_I want to stay_

_I feel safe in your lights_

_This must be what heaven's like_

_Must be angels in the room_

_Oh can you feel it too_

_Must be angels in the room tonight_

As I sing the last line, it's barely above a whisper but everyone in the room can hear it clearly. I see Regina pull her hand up to her mouth and instantly I'm flooded with fear. Did I royally screw this up? I immediately look down at my hands, and in that second, everyone in the auditorium stood up, cheering for me. Ruby walked over to me and pulled me up, hugging me and telling me to bow and thank the audience.

I looked over to my parents, and of course Mary Margaret was bawling like a baby. She's such a sucker for love and I wave at her as David gives me a thumbs up. I looked over to where Regina was and she was no longer there…

I didn't know how to feel at that moment.

Scared? Absolutely.

Worried? You bet.

Ruby pulled me off of the stage and into the back where my parents joined us and Henry instantly ran into me, hugging me tightly.

I put him down and looked at him, "Henry…?" I was pleading him to tell me what to do.

"Go after her, Ma. She cried throughout the whole song… go get her!"

Hearing Henry telling me to go find her, snapped something in my brain. I kissed his cheek and ran out of the auditorium as fast as I could. To where you ask me? I haven't the slightest clue where to even begin. As I stepped outside and into the street, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. With shaky fingers I opened up my phone and saw a text.

I closed my eyes and took a steadying breath, it was from Regina.

**This must be what heaven's like… -R**

I can't help but laugh while tears are streaming down my face. I instantly hit her name to call her and she picks up after one ring.

"Emma.."

"Regina… where are you?" I asked desperately, not caring how it sounded. I was met with silence on the other end and I didn't know what to think. I hear a gut wrenching sob finally and before I can even say anything, "I'm right behind you…" I instantly drop my phone and turn around.

The sight that I turn around to is almost heartbreaking. There she is, looking completely vulnerable with her arms wrapped tightly around herself and her head down. I take a few steps forward and she finally looks up sensing me coming closer. The fear and the vulnerability I see in her eyes makes my heart stop beating for a few seconds. I slowly lift my hand up to her cheek, caressing it and wiping her tears that are freely flowling.

That snapped Regina out of the trance she was in, and before I could even think about doing or saying something, she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. She broke down completely and all I could do was wrap my arms around her and hold her to my chest. I kissed the top of her head and just held her as if my life depended on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Italics are a flasback.**

**love you guys!**

* * *

"I... I can't do this Emma. I'm so sorry.. I have to go..."

She pushed me away and I just looked at her. "Regina, what's wrong? I thought -"

"No Emma! That's the problem! You never think! Did you ever even think to put my feelings into account? Did you want to break me down to the bare minimum of what I have left of myself? I'm barely hanging onto myself as it is... And then you go and do this extremely romantic and heart breaking vulnerable performance for me in front of the entire town..."

What in the world... I grab my hair tie and put my hair up into a ponytail and rub my eyes. "Regina... Look at me. Please look at me" I put my two fingers under her chin and feel her letting me pull her face up.

"The last thing in the world that I want to do is to break you. You have been the sole reason why I am still standing here... Don't you see that?" She stares into my eyes and I'm not sure what I see in hers. They look almost hopeful, but with the fiery protectiveness still showing. She turns away from me quickly.

Regina lets out a sob, "But Emma, don't you see that you have been breaking me down since the moment you step foot in my town? From the beginning you were my ultimate demise... At first it was always about getting you out of town and for you to think that you were not wanted..."

She turned back around grasping my face in her hands. "It was always the opposite...I knew you would be the one to tear my walls down and allow me to be free. That absolutely terrified me and I had never felt that way, even when I was with Daniel. I'm the Evil Queen dear, I'm not supposed to be happy, or loved, or even wanted..."

Hold up. I had to stop her there. "You're not the Evil Queen anymore..."

"She will always be apart of me Emma, there's no denying that."

"No Regina!" I pulled her hands away from my face and held them tightly. "She may still be a part of you, but now you are this beautiful, compassionate, and loving human being and you can not stand there and deny that to me. I won't let you. You don't give yourself enough credit. You've had numerous scenarios to turn back to her; Robin leaving you, Henry turning his back on you, hell, this entire town turning against you, but you never once let her win you over. Sure, in your head you wanted to become her again, but you didn't."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "And that's what matters. You matter Regina... And I wish you would just see that and be proud of yourself because I am so freaking proud of you. Just look at yourself now.. You were ready to rip my head off a couple of minutes ago and now we're both a crying mess..."

We both started laughing and I knew in that moment, nothing else mattered but us.

"Oh and Regina..." She looked up at me. "You should know by now that thinking is something that I don't do often. I'd rather be in the moment and just feel.."

I lowered my face down to hers and we just stared at each other. Being this close to her, feeling her ragged breath on my lips, I took a chance and gave her plenty of time to push me away if she didn't want this.

"Regina... I whisper just barely feeling her lips on mine. She closed her eyes and what she said definitely surprised me.

"Please... kiss me..." I could barely hear her but I knew in that moment, everything was worth it. I smiled and felt her lips curve up as our lips connected.

In that moment, even though this kiss was just a soft contact of our lips, I was in heaven. Her lips are so soft and I can't help but moan as I think about her lips caressing my body. She threw her arms around my neck and I opened my mouth the take a breath and instantly our tongues were battling over who would win. She softly moaned and my brain wanted to explode, as well as other parts of my body.

I totally lied before, by the way. I was totally in heaven now. Hearing her moan and feeling her so close to me is one of the most amazing feelings in the world. I felt tears coating my lips as I opened my eyes and saw her crying, still kissing me. I pulled apart just enough to start kissing her tears way and peppering kisses all over her face. She began to giggle as I kissed her nose.

Regina Mills just giggled. Lord I have died and most definitely gone to heaven. She buried her face into my neck and I just held her there knowing that for once, I made the right decision.

* * *

Has there ever been a moment in your life where you thought that nothing mattered but what you were doing at that exact moment? Nothing else mattered to me in this moment. If someone told me years ago when Henry brought me to Storybrooke that I would be sitting here in my apartment, on my couch, holding Regina Mills, I would've called them insane.

In the 5+ years that I've known been in Storybrooke, I've gone through some crazy shit. But never once, did I believe I'd be happy as I am in this very moment.

After the emotional breakdown in front of the auditorium, we had realized that there was an audience. Of course, it was only my parents and Henry, but everything was still too new for us to be in front of prying eyes.

_Regina told them that we were going back to my apartment and that Henry would be okay staying with the Charming's. I chuckled at her for making the decision to go back to my apartment. _

_I decided that we were going to walk back to my place, to which Regina tried to argue with me about driving there. I laughed again as I took hold of her hand and started dragging her away. _

_"No offense dear, but I was not prepared to walk tonight. These heels are way too high to be galavanting through the town"_

_"Take em off then. Walking barefoot is more comfortable than those damn things anyway. Throw em in your purse."_

_She stopped and looked at me. "Are you insane? God knows what could be lying on the ground..." Her eyes met mine with so much fire in them, I thought I said something's wrong. Boy was I wrong._

_Her eyes suddenly turned a dark shade of brown, almost black. "I thought you secretly loved how heels look on me and how they make my ass look better? Or is that only what you think when I'm not around?" She smirked up at me and winked and started to walk away. _

_Holy hell I am a goner. "I plead the fifth!" I start laughing and begin to run up to her. I figured if she was in this flirty mood she wouldn't mind me picking her up and carrying her..._

_I put my left arm down and quickly picked her up in my arms. The high pitched squeal she made could've made me deaf, but it was her joyful laughter that almost made me drop her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nestled her head into my chest. _

_No, this was not the Regina that everyone else saw. This was a Regina that I was only allowed to witness. This was a Regina who was free, almost young again with no care in the world. _

_And shit, if I were to mess this up, I would never forgive myself._

_I carried her into my apartment and into the living room where I sit down and she stays cuddled into my lap_.

We've barely moved since we got to my apartment almost two hours ago. Sure there was slight rearranging due to my legs falling a sleep, but she was still pretty much cuddled in my lap.

I keep looking down at her and wondering how I managed to pull this off. 5 weeks of me busting my ass on that damn piano definitely paid off. I'll probably never perform like that again, but if I do, I guarantee it'll be Regina revolved.

I keep looking back to all the moments in the past that caused me to fall deeper and deeper for her. One memory sticks out the most for me, when Henry and I had to leave everyone behind because of the new curse. The pain and the sadness in her eyes when she said goodbye to us made me realize that I was completely in love with that woman.

Horrible timing, right? I've been in love with her for so long that it was a normal everyday thing. When we came back from New York and I had my memories, all I could think about was Regina. Would she be happy that I was back? Would I be able to grow some balls and tell her how I felt? Nope. Of course not. That was years ago, and look at us now. I took that leap of faith and it all worked out, for now at least.

I was brought out of my head by soft lips just barely kissing mine. Two, three, four quick pecks and her left hand was on my cheek.

"Where did you just go?" Her thumb slowly mapping it's way around my cheek.

"Just thinking about how long I've waited for this moment and what it took me to realize that it was now or never. " I brought the palm of her hand down to my lips and started lightly kissing it.

"Hmm dear? And what was that realization?" She pecked my lips again.

"Henry said something to me the other day when I almost withdrew from the talent show. He told me that I shouldn't be scared because you had been waiting for me to say something since Robin left and that was like a blow to the chest. Did you say something to him about it?

"Heavens no Emma! I would never talk about such things with our son. I guarantee that he was being his normal self, and listened in on one of my numerous conversations with Kathryn."

I shook my head and she whipped her head to stare at me. "That's not what I heard Regina... He specifically told me that you asked him about his feelings towards me finally becoming a part of the family..." That made her smack my arm.

"Emma Swan! I never once spoke to him about what we could potentially be! Either way dear, in my eyes, you've always been mine and Henry's family..."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "If I had known you had a soft spot for me this whole time, I would've declared my love for you a long time ago." I laughed but I heard her take a sharp breath and instantly stopped.

I moved to sit up and she sat down next to me, turning to me.

"Regina-"

She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "How do you feel about me Emma? I heard the song loud and clear but I'm still so lost on what your true feelings could possibly be..."

I placed my hands on her shoulder rubbing the sides of her neck. "If you heard the lyrics loud and clear Regina, I doubt you'd be asking me this right now..." She looked up at me. "You can't possibly l-"

I placed my fingers on her lips cutting her off, "Regina, I am so undeniably in love with you that I can't even think straight. You are always on my mind and I never want that to stop." I wiped the tears that were falling from her face and kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you Regina... And if you'll allow me, I would be honored to be able to show you how much I love you for as long as you'll let me..."

"Emma..." A strangled sob came out and all I could do was pull her back into my lap and hold her as tight as I possibly could. When I felt her sobbing subside, I start kissing her all over her face and after each kiss I told her I love you.

She grabbed my face and I slowly pulled back. The look of pure and honest love in her eyes made me practically melt. She smirked at me and I smiled back while she brought her fingertips across my lips.

"I am so in love with you Emma Swan..." She brought my face down and connected our lips again. The shock that ran through my body was nothing like I experienced before. It didn't take long for our kisses to become more needy and passionate. Her hands made their way down the front of my shirt, slowly drawing circles on my stomach. I pulled back to take a breathe and in that second, her lips latched onto the pulse point on my neck.

"Ahh, oh my god Regina." I feel her lips curl into a smile. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but..." She trailed her tongue up to my ear and nibbled on my ear lobe. "Maybe we should slow down a little bit. It's been a long and emotional day and all I wanna do is lay down with you..."

She pulled back so quickly that I couldn't even see her reaction. "You mean you want me to stay?" She sat up straighter almost looking ready to be turned down. I grabbed her arm as softly as I could.

"Of course I want you to stay... now that I have you, I never want you to leave." I stood up and put my hand out in front of her to pull her up, "come on, let's go lay down in my room. "

She grabbed my hand and followed me to my room in the rear of the apartment. We didn't even bother to change clothes when we got comfortable in bed. I laid down on my back and she went on her left side towards me, curling into me. I pulled the comforter up and over us and kissed her forehand.

"Sweet dreams Regina..." She kissed me softly and laid her head back down in my arms.

"Goodnight dear." I smiled. And in that moment, when I shut my eyes, I didn't have to imagine or dream about what it would be like to be loved by Regina.

**I knew. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the follows and favorites and the love!**

**It's been a long 4/5 years since I last wrote something, and it seriously makes me so happy that you guys are liking this so far.**

**I want to apologize for any grammatical errors or any errors in general. I'm out of a laptop right now so I type everything out on my phone, email it to myself and then transfer it onto my tablet. It's a long process but I do miss some errors so please forgive me.**

**And please follow me on Twitter or tumblr! I like new friends and I'm always open to suggestions.**

* * *

Waking up the next morning was completely surreal. Looking down and seeing Regina's arm latched tightly around me was something I never expected would happen. Feeling her nails dig deeper into my side as she shifted slightly in her sleep almost made me moan.

Just thinking back to yesterday and just how perfect everything went, my mind is still completely blown. Never in my life have I made the decision to take such risky measures. With Henry and Ruby constantly pestering me to make a move it made the decision easier, but harder at the same time.

I could have easily went up to her and flat out told her I was in love with her, but knowing my luck and my brass decision making, that was quickly shot down by both of them. Initially it was all Henry's idea for me to perform a song to her. Of course, Ruby being her usual self, overheard and just had to jump in. She immediately agreed with him and they started brainstorming ideas and songs. Luckily me being me, not many people know that I am a true romantic at heart. Unfortunately, my past always gets in my way of me truly pursuing my feelings.

I think I played every scenario in my head of what could possibly happen. To let you in on a little secret, this wasn't one of them. On the outside, of course I was over confident and knew I had nothing to worry about, but when id lay in bed at night, so many thoughts and questions would invade my mind.

Would she return my feelings? Would she flat out laugh in my face? Would she hate me afterwards? Would she avoid me completely and not allow me to see Henry? Would she make a complete fool out of me?

I shook my head getting rid of those thoughts, obviously aware that none of those happened. Hell, she could wake up and turn me down. She could act like nothing ever happened... Or worse...

She would think it was all a mistake. A slip of the tongue. A moment of weakness.

Sure, last night was technically a moment of weakness, or a moment of vulnerability... But I definitely don't think it was a mistake, and I sure as hell hope she agrees. I honestly have no clue what I would do if she reacted badly to everything last night when she wakes up.

Everything that happened between us last night was so beautiful, and dear god, she was and is insanely jealous.

I look down at her and lightly trail my finger down her nose, tracing the outline of her gorgeous face. Even though she forgot to take her make up off and it's smeared all over the place, she is breath taking.

She lightly stirs and cracks one eye open,"What time is it?" She wipes at her eyes and I chuckle.

"It's just before 7, go back to sleep, I'm gonna go call and check on Henry, and run by Granny's to pick us up something to eat for lunch. Is there anything specific you want?"

She snuggles into me deeper. "You're leaving already?"

I smirked down at her, "I'm only leaving for a little bit. I figured by the time you wake up, I'll be back with food and an update on Henry. I'm sure he's dying to know what happened once we left last night..."

I said that last part with a little bit of hope in my voice. She sits up slightly and places her hand on my cheek and surprises me by kissing me. I instantly melt into the kiss. I never even dreamed that her kisses would be this heavenly, or that they would happen in the first place.

"Go dear, before I change my mind and not let you go." She punctuated her statement with a short kiss and snuggles back into bed. I start to get up and I see her clutch my pillow, hugging it to herself.

"Oh I see how it is, I could easily be replaced by a damn pillow. " I had to laugh at how cute she was hugging my pillow.

She looks up at me with so much love and tenderness, "Never Emma..."

Oh swoon. There goes my heart beating wildly out of my heart.

Score one for Emma!

I bend down slightly and kiss her forehead, "I'll be back as soon as I can." I grab my boots and jacket off of the dresser and turn around to look at her.

I can't help but stare at how beautiful she is. She opened her eyes again and catches me staring. She bites her lip and laughs at me, "Emma just go. Our son will be very anxious to know is operation worked..."

I laughed and grabbed my keys. "I won't be long." I grab the door knob and open the door.

"Oh and Emma?" I look back at her.

"Yeah?"

The next thing she says stops me completely. My heart was beating out of my chest.

"I love you."

I smile bigger than I think I ever have before. I walked back over to the side of the bed and bent down to kiss her. God I don't ever wanna stop kissing her. She manages to pull my down next to her and we both start laughing. I kissed her lightly once more and whispered, "I love you too Regina... So much."

I stood up and squeezed her hand. She snuggled back down into my pillow and sighed contently.

I walked out of the room and out of my apartment with such a big smile. Nothing or no one could ruin my day. Not even waking up this early could ruin my day. Especially when my morning started off the way that it did.

I pulled out my phone and sent Henry a text to meet me at Granny's in a half hour. I then texted Mary Margaret making sure Henry was actually up and of course she had to call me.

"Hey mom..."

"How did it go last night? Is she still at your apartment? Were you guys ever there to begin with? Young lady I tried to get ahold of you last night and you ignored all my calls and texts. It better have been worth it!"

I burst out laughing at her. "Everything is perfect right now. Don't worry, I'll give you a play by play when I see you later tonight. Is Henry awake yet? I wanted him to meet me at Granny's soon."

"He's up already and getting ready. I think he's even more excited to find out how everything went last night. Everything did go well, right"

"Yes mom, everything went even better than I expected." I put my key in the ignition and started the car. "But I'm about to drive now, can you just make sure Henry meets me there?"

"He just walked out the door Emma. I expect to see you tonight missy!" She started giggling and I just sighed. "I love you Emma, I'm so proud of you."

"Love you too, and thanks. I really mean it..." I hung up my phone and placed it in my pocket

* * *

.

The drive to Granny's was of course eventful. I parked out back and walked to the front where I saw Henry anxiously waiting for me. I could see the wheels spinning in his head and stopped him before he could even take a breath.

"Before you start the 20 questions Henry, let me get some sugar in my system and get you some breakfast. I know you're dying to find out what happened, and I promise you I will tell you. "

He made his way in the diner into a booth and impatiently waited for me. I walked up to the counter and waved Ruby over. "Hey Rubes, can me and Henry get a hot chocolate and his usual for breakfast?"

She walked over to me with a glint in her eyes. "You're not getting anything to eat? I'm sure you had a busy night..." She winked at me and I gave her a death stare.

"Nothing like that happened last night Rubes. I promise you that. Whenever it does end up happening, you know that you would be the first person I would tell. Plus, I'm gonna grab something to go for the both of us anyway. Can you get me Regina's usual and Ya know what? Make that two. I'm feeling like something different will do me good."

She started laughing hysterically, "damn Swan, you got it bad already. Don't worry, I'll have it bagged and ready to go by the time you guys are ready to go!" She walked back towards the kitchen and I walked over to Henry.

"So tell me Ma, did it work? I mean I saw you guys standing outside but Grandma pulled me back inside to give you guys privacy. "

Ruby came over and dropped off our drinks and went back to work. I stared at the top of the drinking just watching the steam and getting lost in my head.

Henry was waiving his hands in front of my face, "Ma, are you okay?" He snapped my out of my thoughts and I smiled at him.

"I'm more than okay kid, trust me, I'm just happy. "

He smiled back up at me and started fidgeting. "What's wrong Henry?" I grabbed his hands and he sighed.

"Does this mean that we're going to be a family? All three of us together?" He looked so hopeful that I couldn't break his heart.

"Oh Henry, I think this is the first step into us being a family. I mean, we've always been a family but I think me and your mom needs some time to readjust to everything that's happened. We can't just jump into this. Your mom has been really hurt in the past, and I can't rush her into anything. I most definitely want to be a real family, all three of us. But please be patient, I don't want to scare your mom into doing anything that she's not ready for..."

"But she's ready Ma! I know it! All she's ever wanted was a family and now she can have it!"

I sighed. "I know that kid, but your mom might not be ready for me to always be around her. She's been hurt, and I can still see the fear in her eyes. Last night she tried to push me away saying that I could be the one to bring her down completely. I don't want her to feel like that Henry... I don't want to rush into this just for us to crash and burn. We have to think about you and ourselves, especially if something doesn't work out."

"But-"

"Kid, your heart is in the right place, trust me it is. And I know you're just gonna say but what happens if it does work out, and it's an amazing, life changing thing, but Henry you gotta understand this...We need to give your mom some time to sort things out for herself. You know her better than anyone else. She needs time to process things, and I'm not going to rush her. I'm not going to ruin this before it really has even begun. I wouldn't forgive myself if I ended up hurting her or breaking her heart..."

I grip his hands tighter and I hear a sniff behind me and I freeze instantly. I turn around as slow as possible and I lock eyes with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen with tears cascading down her face. I let go of Henry's hands and slowly make my way over to Regina.

I grab her shaking hands and guide her to the bathroom. She silently follows me into the back, and with the occasional sniffles, I lead her into the room. I lock the door behind us and just stand there, looking at the door while trying to calm my beating heart.

I slowly turn around and look at her, all dressed up like she had a meeting to go to.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was going to bring back some food and cuddle some more with you..."

She laughed and three herself at me. Locking her arms around my neck, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Emma... How are you so perfect?" She looked up at me and I could literally feel our hearts beating together. I turned my head away, blushing, not being prepared for this onslaught of emotions.

"Once you left, I couldn't stop thinking about how I didn't want to be away from you anymore. I felt as thought I needed you by me and that got me so frustrated. So frustrated and also so scared. I've loved you for so long Emma, that I couldn't stop thinking about being near you... And then I walk in and hear you telling Henry all these wonderful things and I just couldn't hold back anymore. What are you doing to me Emma?"

I couldn't form any words at that point so I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed her. I kissed her with so much passion that she started crying again.

I pulled back and went to wipe her face, "don't cry baby... The last thing I ever wanted to do was make you upset. "

She started laughing. She actually started whole heartedly laughing. I looked at her, confused.

"I'm not upset dear, I'm so overwhelmed and just so unbelievably happy. I never thought I'd be this happy ever again..." She pecked my lips on last time. "Let's go back out there and have breakfast with Henry, and then maybe all three of us could spend the day together?"

I nodded back at her, afraid of saying something stupid. She went over to the sink, washed her face, and reapplied all her makeup perfectly.

She grabbed my hand and unlocked the door. "Let's go have breakfast with our son Emma."

I smile as she pulls me out of the bathroom.

"There's no place I'd rather be..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm so unbelievably sorry about this ridiculously long wait. Last few months have been nothing but crazy. In May I went to visit my parents in Nevada for two weeks which was amazing.**

**I just kinda lost inspiration to write. Life recently hasn't been too kind to me and it's been affecting everything I do. But I'm hoping that it'll change sometime soon.**

**And once again, thank you guys so so much for the reviews, faves, and follows. You are all seriously the best!**

**and don't forget to keep in touch with me on twitter (srs8288) and/or tumblr (stephybearx)**

**I own nothing but the grammatical mistakes!**

* * *

I'm sure you guys have been wondering how things have been, right? Well, let me tell you something, life has a funny way of changing things up.

It's been about a month since the diner incident and we have definitely had our bumps from time to time. Don't worry though, Regina and I are still together, and still so in love that it's almost sickening. I feel like my parents to be honest with you.

"Em! Your order is up!" Ruby caught my attention and I looked up.

"Thanks Ruby. Did you make sure they put extra dressing in there?" I took out some cash to pay her.

"Of course I did. Granny knows how important that extra dressing is to Regina!" We both laughed.

"Actually Rubes, there's something I wanna talk to you about..."

She gave me a worried look and leant down on the counter, "what's up?"

"Well, actually, I need some help. I want to take Regina out on a date, but not just a normal date. I want it to be special and something that she's never seen or done before. But I'm all outta ideas. I mean, Storybrooke is only so big and there's only so many things I can do..."

I scratched my head and shrugged. "Well, why don't you take her out of town? I overheard someone talking about a harbor being only like an hour away and it sounds like that could be pretty damn romantic."

"That actually sounds like a great idea. I can definitely work with that!" I grabbed the bag and got up, "thanks again Rubes! I gotta get back before the food goes cold. I'll let you know what's going on."

"You better! I want details missy!"

I laughed as I walked away and heard the distinct bell of the diner ring.

"Oh shit..." I mutter under my breath. This is the last place I wanted to see him. No one has heard from him since he ran off with Regina's sister.

"Hello Emma"

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves because all I wanted to do was punch that smug look off of his face.

"Hey Robin..."

"Do you know where I could find Regina? I need to speak with her and it's very important."

The nerve of this dude. I had to take a couple deep breaths before I could even think about responding.

"I don't think that's a good idea. She's been busy recently and I know for a fact that she wants nothing to do with you." I tried to walk by him but he grabbed my arm.

"I'm her soulmate, of course she would want to see me. I came back for her."

Explosion in 3...

2...

1...

"Robin get the hell out of my diner. I don't want to see you step foot in here ever again. Regina is finally happy and to have you just decide to come back, I won't allow that. Listen to Emma, she's over you and she's moved on, quite nicely I should say too." Granny definitely knows when to make an entrance. I had to blush at Granny saying that.

And thank god she spoke up before I said anything that I would regret.

He laughed. That bastard had the actual nerve to laugh. "Yeah right, everyone in this tiny town hates her, I was, and am her only hope. Nobody is good enough for her and I know that for-"

I punched the bastard as hard as I could. I had to interrupt him somehow and my anger got the best of me. I looked down at my hand covered in blood, both mine and his, and just laughed.

"You have some nerve forest boy coming back here after being gone for so long. You left Regina, once again, for someone else. You first chose Marian and then you chose Zelena. Granted they were the same person, but that's just fucked up. I'm tired of you trying to show up here and make it seem like you're a perfect man for her when in fact, you're the worst possible choice for her. I'm tired of people like you thinking you know what's best for her, let alone anyone else. Before you make yourself look more like an ass, I suggest you shut up and move on. I have somewhere to be and I can't deal with your bullshit anymore. Popping up whenever you want and expecting everyone to stop what they're doing because Robin Hood has decided, once again, to fuck things up."

I looked over at Granny and Ruby, both giving me thumbs up. I took one last breath.

"Now, I have somewhere to be. I'm bringing lunch to my girlfriend, you know, the mayor. So please, just leave. She's finally truly happy, just leave her be."

I stepped over him to walk out of the diner and shuddered thinking about what just happened. Leave it to fate that someone was gonna try to ruin this for us. I can't lose her...

I knocked on her office door and when she answered, I walked in.

"Hello dear, I've been informed that the sheriff was involved in a physical altercation at Granny's. Want to tell me what happened?"

I placed the bag on her desk and sat down across from her in the chair.

I laughed nervously, "well, uhh, I punched Robin Hood in the uhh, face."

"Miss Swan! You can't go around punching people in the... wait a second, Robin Hood? What the hell is he doing back here?" She looked pretty pissed.

"I don't know..."

"Emma, please don't lie to me. Something had to set you off for you to punch him. I would have much rather it had been myself dealing the damage, but dear, what happened?"

She caressed my bandaged up knuckles. Thank god for the emergency medical kit in my car. I scratched my head with my good hand, hesitant to tell her what set me off.

I got up and made the quick decision to hug her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and caught her off guard.

"Emma!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and relaxed.

"I don't want to lose you Regina... I saw him and just got so scared that of course something was going to ruin what we have. He was just being a douche. Saying he came back for you because you're soul mates and that no one even likes you in town. And it just set me off. He has no right to come back and think that he's entitled to anything. I just snapped."

She was real quiet for a couple of minutes and I started to really worry. I was about to pull back to look at her, but she started laughing.

"Oh Emma, you have nothing at all to worry about. As much as I disapprove of you using violence, I can't help but be proud of you. You stood up for me and that means the absolutely world to me." She pulled back first and kissed my cheek. "You are it for me Emma. Just because Robin decided he blew his only chances once again, means absolutely nothing to me. Please don't worry dear. I'm sure he'll grace me with his presence sometime soon and when that time comes, he'll be running out of town with his tail between his legs. I want absolutely nothing to do with him."

I smiled at her and she cut me off before I could say or do anything.

"I'm in love with you Emma. Only you. And I don't plan on that changing, ever. Thank you for standing up to him for me though." I kissed her quickly and walked to the other side of her desk.

"Well now that that's settled, I made sure a Granny put extra dressing in there for you. But I'm gonna head out actually..."

She looked at me with those damn sad eyes. "You're leaving already? I thought we were going to have lunch together..."

"Yeah, we were, but my stupid self decided to punch some lunatic and break my damn hand. So I think I'm gonna go visit Whale and see what he says. "

"Dear, you do know that you and I both have magic and we can easily heal it." She smirked at me knowing that I would eventually give in.

"How could I ever forget that? But honestly, this is more of a pride thing for me. I stood up for my woman and I wanna show my battle wounds!"

She smacked my good arm, and then pulled me in for a kiss. "I love you Emma. No matter what. No one is going to tear us apart and ruin what we've worked so hard for. We both deserve to be happy..."

I kissed her before she could finish her sentence. "Together. " I murmured against her lips. We both started laughing. She lightly pushed me away.

"Go see a Whale dear, make sure you pick a nice color for your cast. I'll be expecting you for dinner tonight."

I buttoned up my jacket and walked to the door. "Hey Regina?"

She looked up from her desk, "yes dear?"

"If Robin happens to come by, can you just send me a text or something? I want to make sure you're safe..."

She got up and walked over to me. She placed her hands on my cheeks and I swear she knows how nervous I still am. "The second I know he's here, I will send you a text. Please don't worry dear, i'm fully capable of handling him. Now go, before I hold you hostage and not let you leave."

I laughed and kissed her quickly and went out the door. I waved to her assistant and told him to have a good day.

As I walk out to the car, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocked. I pull the phone out and smiled at my phone.

_I love you. Thank you for being you. xoxo R_

Score two for Emma!


End file.
